17/28
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 28-'وَإِمَّا تُعْرِضَنَّ عَنْهُمُ ابْتِغَاء رَحْمَةٍ مِّن رَّبِّكَ تَرْجُوهَا فَقُل لَّهُمْ قَوْلاً مَّيْسُورًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 28-Ve immâ tu’ridanne anhumubtigâe rahmetin min rabbike tercûhâ fe kul lehum kavlen meysûrâ(meysûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve immâ : ve eğer, şâyet, fakat, ama * 2. tu'ridanne : sen yüz çevirirsin * 3. an-hum : onlardan * 4. ibtigâe : istedi * 5. rahmetin : rahmet * 6. min rabbi-ke : senin Rabbinden * 7. tercû-hâ : onu ümit edersin * 8. fe : böylece, o zaman * 9. kul : de, söyle * 10. lehum : onlara * 11. kavlen : söz * 12. meysûren : yumuşak, güzel Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 28-Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti dileyerek onlara bir şey veremez, yüz çevirmek zorunda kalırsan güzel sözler söyle onlara, gönüllerini al. Ali Bulaç Meali * 28-Eğer Rabbinden ummakta olduğun bir rahmeti beklerken (darlıkta olduğundan) onlara sırt çevirecek olursan, bu durumda onlara yumuşak söz söyle. Ahmet Varol Meali * 28-Eğer Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti beklerken (darlık dolayısıyla) onlara yüz çevirecek olursan, bu durumda onlara yumuşak söz söyle. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 28-Rabbin'den umduğun rahmeti elde etmek için, hak sahiblerinden yüz çevirmek zorunda kalırsan, onlara hiç değilse tatlı bir söz söyle. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 28-Eğer Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti istemek için onlardan yüz çevirecek olursan, o zaman onlara yumuşak bir söz söyle. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 28-Eğer Rabbinden umduğun (beklemek durumunda olduğun) bir rahmet için onların yüzlerine bakamıyorsan, hiç olmazsa kendilerine gönül alıcı bir söz söyle. Edip Yüksel Meali * 28-Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti elde etmek için onlardan yüz çevirmek zorunda kalırsan onlara yumuşak söz söyle. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 28-Eğer Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti aramak için sözü geçen kimselerden yüz çevirmek mecburiyetinde kalırsan, o vakit de onlara yumuşak bir söz söyle! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 28-Ve eğer rabbından ümid ettiğin bir rahmeti aramak için o müstahıklardan sarfı nazar etmek mecburiyyetinde isen o vakıt da onlara yumuşak bir söz söyle Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 28-Ve eğer Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti aramak için onlardan (o kendilerine yardım edilecek kimselerden) yüz çevirecek isen o halde onlara bir yumuşak söz söyle. Muhammed Esed * 28-Ve eğer sen (kendin) de Rabbinin katından ihtiyaç duyduğun bir lütfu/bir rahmeti arama çabası içinde olduğun için (ihtiyaç sahiplerine) ilgisiz kalmak zorunda isen, o zaman, hiç değilse, onlara yumuşak/yatıştırıcı bir söz söyle. Suat Yıldırım * 28-Eğer elinin dar olması sebebiyle Rabbinden umduğun bir lütfu, bir imkânı beklerken o hak sahiplerine şimdilik ilgi gösteremiyorsan, hiç değilse onlara gönül alıcı bir şeyler söyle. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 28-Eğer (elin dar olduğu için) Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti bekleyerek onlardan yüz çevirecek, (onlara birşey vermeyecek) olursan, bari onlara yumuşak söz söyle. Şaban Piriş Meali * 28-Eğer Rabbinden ümit ettiğin rahmeti kazanmak için onlardan uzaklaşırsan, hiç olmazsa onlara yumuşak söz söyle. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 28-Onlara bakacak durumun olmadığı için Rabbinden umduğun bir rızkı aramak üzere onlardan yüz çevirmek zorunda kalırsan, hiç olmazsa onlara gönül alıcı bir söz söyle. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 28-Eğer onlardan, Rabbinden ümit ettiğin bir rahmeti bekleme yüzünden yüz çevirecek olursan, o zaman onlara yumuşak/tatlı bir söz söyle. Yusuf Ali (English) * 28- And even if thou hast to turn away from them in pursuit of the Mercy from thy Lord which thou dost expect, yet speak to them a word of easy kindness.(2211) M. Pickthall (English) * 28-But if thou turn away from them, seeking mercy from thy Lord, for which thou hopest, then speak unto them a reasonable word. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 28- Eğer Rabbinden beklediğin bir rahmet (rızık) için, onlardan yüz çevirmek mecburiyetinde kalırsan, o vakit de onlara yumuşak ve tatlı bir söz söyle. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *28- Eğer Rabbinden ummakta olduğun bir rahmeti beklerken (darlıkta olduğundan) onlara sırt çevirecek olursan, bu durumda onlara yumuşak söz söyle.(28) 29- Elini boynunda bağlanmış olarak kılma, büsbütün de açık tutma. Sonra kınanır, hasret (pişmanlık) içinde kalakalırsın.(29) 30- Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, rızkı dilediğine-genişletir-yarar ve daraltır. Gerçekten O, kullarından haberi olandır, görendir.(30) AÇIKLAMA 28. Bu üç madde (3-5) kişinin kazanç ve servetini sadece kendisine harcaması için ayırmaması gerektiğini vurgulamaktadır. Kendi ihtiyaçlarını normal bir şekilde karşılamak ve akrabalarının, komşularının ve diğer muhtaç insanların haklarını vermek için elinden geleni yapmalıdır. Bu tür davranışlar, İslâm'ın toplumsal hayatında birlik, sevgi, ve adalet ruhunun doğmasına yardımcı olacaktır. Böylece her akraba diğeriyle birlik olacak, her zengin yakınındaki fakirlere yardım edecek ve her yolcu kendisini cömert ev sahipleri arasında şerefli bir misafir olarak bulabilecektir. Hak kavramı o denli geniş kapsamlıdır ki, her birey tüm diğer insanların kendisi ve serveti üzerinde hakları olduğunu kabul etmeli ve onlara iyilik yapmadığı, bilakis haklarını verdiği gibi bir duygu içinde yardım etmelidir. Bu durumda eğer bir kimse yardım edebilecek durumda değilse karşısındakinden özür dileyecek ve Allah'a, O'nun kullarına yardım edebilmesini sağlayacak, servet vermesi için dua edecektir. 29. "Elini boynuna bağlı olarak asma" diye kelimesi kelimesine tercüme edilen cümle "cimri olma" anlamına gelir. "Onu büsbütün de açıp saçma" ise, "Savurgan ve müsrif olma" anlamına gelir. Eğer 27 ve 29. ayetler birlikte okunursa Kur'an'ın insanlardan orta yolu takip etmelerini, yani ne servetin dönüşümünü ve dağılımını engelleyecek denli cimri, ne de kendi ekonomik durumlarını çökertecek denli savurgan olmamalarını istediği anlışılır. Bunun aksine onlar dengeli bir biçimde davranmayı öğrenmeli; parayı harcaması gereken yere harcamalı ve kendilerini felakete sürükleyecek savurganlıktan sakınmalıdırlar. Gerçekte parayı insanın gerçek ihtiyaçlarından olmayan, faydasız yerlere, yani gösteriş, lüks, günah fiiller ve buna benzer yerlere harcamak, Allah'ın verdiği nimete karşı nankörlük etmektir. Bu nedenle bu tür yerlere para harcayanlar şeytanın kardeşleridir. Bu iki cümle de sadece bireye yapılan ahlâkî tavsiye ve emirden ibaret değildir. Bu emirler, İslâm toplumunu ahlâkî eğitim, sosyal baskı ve hukukî sınırlamalarla savurganlıktan korumaya yöneliktir. Buna uygun bir şekilde Medine İslâm Devleti'nde toplumu savurganlıktan korumak için bazı önlemler alınmıştı. Birincisi, savurganlık ve lüksün bir çok çeşidi kanunen yasaktır; yani haramdı. İkincisi bunlara karşı hukukî önlemler alınmıştı. Üçüncüsü, israfı içeren gelenekleri ortadan kaldırıcı sosyal düzenlemeler yapılmıştı. Devletin, bireylerin açıktan yaptıkları israfı engelleme hakkı vardır. Her şeyin ötesinde zekat ve sadaka, pintiliği ve para biriktirme arzusunu ortadan kaldırmaya yardımcı oluyordu. Bu önlemlerin yanısıra insanların savurganlıkla cimriliği, cömertlikle hasisliği birbirinden ayırmasını sağlayan genel bir toplumsal sağduyu yaratılmıştı. Öyle ki cimri insanlar aşağı görülüyor, cömert insanlar şerefli kabul ediliyordu. Bu zihni ve ahlâkî tavır İslâm toplumunun bir parçası olmuştu. Bugün de İslâm toplumunda cimri ve savurgan insanlar aşağı görülmekte, cömert insanlara ise her yerde saygı gösterilmektedir. 30. Yani, "İnsan, insanlar arasında servet bakımından var olan eşitsizliğin hikmetini anlayamaz." Bu nedenle suni araçlarla doğal servet dağılımını değiştirmeye çalışmamalıdır. Doğal eşitsizliği ortadan kaldırmak veya onu adaletsiz bir hale sokmak için suni araçlar kullanmak doğru değildir. Her iki aşırı uç da yanlıştır. En iyi ekonomik sistem, servetin ilâhî kanuna uygun bir şekilde dağıtılmasına dayanan sistemdir. Ekonomik eşitsizliğin hikmetini anladıktan sonra, bu farklılığı kendiliğinden kötü saymak ve sınıfsız bir toplum yaratmaya çalışmak gibi problemler söz konusu olmaz. Böyle bir problemin doğmamasının yanısıra, insan doğasına daha yakın olan ve bu ilâhî kurallar üzerine kurulan Medine toplumunda ekonomik farklılıklara suni araçlarla müdahale edilmiyordu. Fakat ahlâkî ve hukuki düzenlemelerle bunlar, adaletsizlik yerine bir çok ahlâkî, ruhi ve kültürel fayda ve güzelliğin doğmasında rol oynamışlardır. Böylece evrenin yaratıcısı tarafından yaratılan ekonomik farklılıkların hikmeti Medine'de gözler önüne serilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *28. Ve eğer sen (kendin) de Rabbinin katından ihtiyaç duyduğun bir lütfu/bir rahmeti arama çabası içinde olduğun için (34) sahiplerine ilgisiz kalmak zorunda isen, o zaman, hiç değilse, onlara yumuşak/yatıştırıcı bir söz söyle. 34 - Yani, "kendin de ihtiyaç içinde olman sebebiyle başkalarına yardım edecek durumda olmadığın için". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *28. Ve eğer Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti aramak için onlardan -o kendilerine yardım edilecek kimselerden- yüz çevirecek isen o halde onlara bir yumuşak söz söyle. 28. (Ve eğer) Ey Yüce Peygamber! (Rabbinden umduğun bir rahmeti) fakirlere dağıtacağın bir rızkı (aramak için onlardan) o fakirlerden, o kendilerinde yardım edilecek kimselerden (yüz çevirecek isen) onlardan utanarak kendilerine görünmek istemiyecek bir halde isen (onlara bir yumuşak söz söyle) güzelce va'dde bulun, kendilerine rızık verilmesi için dua et, bu suretle onların kalplerinin ferahlanmasına ümitlerinin artmasına yardım etmiş olursun. § Rivayete göre ashabı kiramdan Mehca', Suheyb, Salim, Habbâb, Bilâli Habeşi gibi ihtiyaç sahipleri, bazı vakitlerde Resûl-i Ekrem e müracaat ederek muhtaç oldukları şeyleri arzederlerdi. Peygamber efendimiz ise onların ihtiyaçlarını derhal gideremiyeceği için kendilerinden haya eder, ihtiyaçlarının giderilmesini Cenab-ı Hak'tan rica ederek kendilerine görünmekten çekinirdi. Bunun üzerine bu âyeti kerime nazil olmuştur. Artık Yüce Resulümüz, onlara verecek bir şey bulamayınca onlara tam bir yumuşaklıkla cevap verir Allah Tealâ bizi de sizi de lütfundan rızıklandırsın) di ye dua buyururdu.